Secret life of the internet
by SnookieB123
Summary: Jack Brewer is popular,rich and all the girls swarm over him.Kim Crawford is nerdy people make fun of her,even Jack.But they both have a secret connection to each other over the internet but they don't know that.What will happen when Jack finds out will he accept Kim or not?Read to find out!
1. Tell me your name?

**Hi viewers it's one of my first stories so take it easy and please review!**  
**I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 TELL ME YOUR NAME?**  
Jacks internet name:STOLEYOURHEART376  
Kims internet name:LOVENOTLIKE539

* * *

STOLEYOURHEART376:Hey you still awake?

LOVENOTLIKE539:Year,you know this is crazy it's 1.06am in the morning this the the longest we've ever talked non stop:)

STOLEYOURHEART376:We've broken a record then;)Hey you wanna play 20 questions?

LOVENOTLIKE539:Let's make it 10 questions!

STOLEYOURHEART376:Fine I'll start,do you go to Seaford High?

LOVENOTLIKE539:Yes,now me is the first letter of your last name between A-M?

STOLEYOURHEART376:Yes it's B,UMM if someone took you out to a salad stand and a taco stand which one will you go to?

LOVENOTLIKE539:OK,wierd question and the taco stand,YUM!Your turn do you have a girlfriend at school?

STOLEYOURHEART376:Hell no half of them are slutty like Donna Tobin and the rest are nerdy like that girl UM,I know her last name starts with a C but that's all I remember.

LOVENOTLIKE539:Tell me your name I really want to know!and do yu like seafood?

STOLEYOUEHEART376:I can't give away my identity,and I hate seafood now tell me your name!:)

LOVENOTLIKE539:I hate seafood and why should I tell you my name if you wont tell me yours?HA!

STOLEYOURHEART376:Okay,okay tomorrow at the school library 4pm,we can show our faces then,DEAL?

LOVENOTLIKE539:DEAL!I gotta go I think my Moms comming,see you at 4pm tomorrow at the school library,LATER!;)

**NEXT DAY**  
Kim woke up at about 6.30am to get ready for today,she hopped in the shower and washed her hair and Kim was going to change her style up a bit for starters she wore red skinny jeans in stead of her 3/4 track pants a black and green striped tank top with a cardigan over top instead of her usual turtle Kim decided to wear contacts today and her hair down unlike before thick glasses and her hair in two pig tails,she applied her makeup with a little eyeshadow,mascara,eyeliner and cherry lip was about 7.15am before Kim went downstairs to have her breakfast and head to school.

Jack woke up at about 7am before getting up to have a shower for the big day.15 minutes later Jack got out of the shower and got changed into his usual black skinny jeans a white V-neck shirt with a leather jacket over top with his signature black he walked out of the door with his skate board it was about 7.25am he skated all the way to school and went to his locker to find his books,when someone beautiful walked in.

**5 MINUTES EARLIER**  
Kim was about to wakl into school when her best friend Grace stood in front of her."WOW"Grace said looking up and down at Kim "you look sexy!"Why are you dressed like that?Grace asked with confusion on her face,Because i'm meeting with my internet friend STOLEYOURHEART376 in the library at 4pm today,i'm super excited!Okay Grace said putting her arm out signalling for me to take it so I linked arms with Grace as we walked into Kim looked up everyone was staring at her and heard lots of boys said,"Wow","hey sexy" and alot of wolf whistles.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter please review and tell me what you think but go easy on me i'm only a child.  
Next chapter lots of drama.**


	2. Drama at school

**Hi guys sorry it's taking so long to update but I'm super duper busy,but don't hate me okay lets get started!**

Guys I don't own Kickin'it I'm only 12  


* * *

**Chapter 2 Drama at school  
**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet:**

Kim and Grace walked into school with there arms linked when everybody looked at us and said Wow,hey sexy and alot of wolf whistles.

**CHAPTER 2**  
Who's that Jack?Jerry asked.I don't know but she somehow looks familiar I'm gonna go talk to luck Jack your gonna need it on her Jerry closed his locker and walked over towards Kim and Grace pretty face Jack said in a seductive rolled her eyes and replied and said sorry but I'm meeting someone today at 4pm sooo,bye and Kim walked off leaving Jack starstruck.

**IN SCIENCE CLASS **  
(Jack and Kim were in this class together but they never really noticed Jack would usually tease Kim about being nerdy and the way she dresses.)Jack and Jerry walked into class about 20 minutes after the class has me Mr Brewer and Martinez detention at 4pm the teacher said staring at them,then Jack replied sorry no can do I'm meeting someone in the library today.**YOU 2 DETENTION AT 4pm NO EXCUSES,**the teacher take a chill pill Jerry said under his breath,What was that Mr Martinez?the teacher said,NOTHING Jerry quickly now you two take your seats now!

**KIMS MIND**  
OMG he's meeting someone today in the library,I'm meeting someone in the library it can't be him can it?The guy on the internet is sweet not arrogant,mean and self absorbed!Well we'll just have to find out later today won't we?**BRINGG** the bell rang and I quickly sped out of class and ran to my locker to get my lunch.

**THE CAFETERIA **  
Kim walked into the cafeteria and lined up to get more lunch because all she had was an grabbed a tray and put it in front of the lunch lady so she could full it up with what ever she had lined up for us today,Eww,Kim thought to herself,but got caught out off her thoughts when Grace said Kim over here I star ted to walk over to Grace when Donna Tobin put her foot out as Kim walked past and tripped her up and her food went all over her face and shirt then Donna turned around and said Kim you should really watch where you're going and started laughing at stood up and said to Donna "that's enough,you think your so cool and pretty well I've got some news for you your not!" "You wear your clothes like a whore your only 17 for crying out loud and you you think your cool by putting people down,well your not!"Donna stood up right in front of Kim and said you BITCH,don't you talk to me that way your just jealous,OF WHAT? Kim said looking up and down at Donna,the way you think Jacks into you and you flirt with every guy you see,that's pathetic Kim said as she walked out of the cafeteria leaving everyone star struck

* * *

**FINALLY DONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT AND IF I LIKE IT I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPTER!  
TILL NEXT TIME,BYE**


	3. sneaking out of detention

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter of Secret life over the internet!  
Sorry for my many errors I just haven't had any time to proof-read I really needed to update quickly.  
Thanks for all of the reviews I've got 19 YAY!**

**Guys I don't own Kickin'it or any other t.v show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Sneaking out of detention  
**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet**

Donna stood up right in front of Kim and said you BITCH,don't you talk to me like that your just jealous,Of what?Kim said looking up and down at Donna,the way you think Jack is into you,you flirt with every guy you see that's pathetic your pathetic,Kim said as she walked out of the cafeteria leaving everyone star struck.

**CHAPTER 3**  
WOW,I never thought Kim would talk so much she's so shy,but I have to admit she's got guts,Jack thought.

"OMG I can't believe I just did that,me Kim Crawford!" "What are they going to do back at me?"  
Bringg,okay class time last period of the day before I get to meet my mystery man-I mean internet buddy,it can't be that hard.

**IN CLASS  
**Donna was sitting next to all her friends and Jack when Kim walked said,hey look who just walked in the freak of Seaford!  
Kim just rolled her eyes and walked straight to her seat at the back of the class,but while Kim was walking past Donna's desk she put her leg out and tripped Kim up.**BRINGG** the teacher walked in and said KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!"What are you doing on the ground?"the teacher said in a harsh tone,Ummm was all that came out of Kim's mouth then Donna stood up and said Kim was running in class and shoved into everyone and tripped up in her own feet.  
Miss Crawford;detention at 3.30pm,But I can't Kim said,I'm meeting someone afterschool at 4pm.

**JACK'S MIND**  
OMG she's meeting someone afterschool at 4pm I'm meeting someone afterschool at 4pm it must be a coincidence,the person on the internet is outgoing, fun not shy and nerdy!Well then we'll just have to find out later on today.

**AT DETENTION**  
Come on I need to get out of here and to the library in 15 minutes Kim thought to herself.  
Kim looked over into Jacks direction and can tell he's thinking the same Kim quietly stood up and tip-toed towards Jack and said in a whisper yelling voice,okay Brewer we both need to be somewhere so why don't we just work together just this once to get out of this hell hole?Fine,but how?he said to me I just pointed straight up towards the air vents I could see a grin appearing on both of our he broke the silence by saying but how do we get the teacher out of here?I'll handle that I said walking back to my desk.  
Kim cleared her throat and put her hand up saying excuse me Mr Boggle**(A/N I know weird name right but I was thinking of playing Boggle don't judged me)**can I please have a drink of water?Okay Miss Crawford but don't try anything funny got it?Got it Jack and I replied he walked out of the room and locked it from the looked at me and said a cup of water,really,hey don't judge me I whined back,okay we have about 5 minutes before Mr Boggles comes back so GO TIME Jack pushed the desk underneath the air vent climbed up and pulled of what was covering it jumped down and helped Kim onto the desk and jumped into the air vents she was going as fast as she could but it was such a small space it was super hard to go fast.  
About 2 minutes has passed and there's no sign of Kim anywhere Jack was starting to get worried but right then Kim popped up from outside the door and unlocked for Jack to get out,better hurry before Mr Boggles comes back and notices that where gone Jack 's okay anyway I've got to go I'm meeting someone in 10 minutes so bye Kim said walking off towards the girls Jack quickly replied before going back toward the library to meet up with his mystery girl.

**Sorry it took so long to update I had really bad writers block I'll try to update sooner I promise till next time bye!  
Read and review tell me what you think and help me out on the next chapter give me some ideas I need your help!**


	4. KIM?

**Hey guys I'm back thanks for all your review.  
Here's the next chapter,I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

**Chapter 4 KIM?**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet**

About 2 minutes has passed and there's no sign of Kim anywhere and Jack was starting to get worried but right then Kim popped up from outside the door and unlocked it for Jack to get out,better hurry before Mr Boggles notices that where gone.  
"Jack it's okay I've got to go i'm meeting someone in 10 minutes so bye"Kim said before walking off towards the girls quickly realised the time before running off towards the library to meet up with his mystery girl.

**CHAPTER 4  
**Jack walked into the library and looked at the time he realised he had 10 minutes before he really had to be here,so he ducked off towards the boy's bathroom to see if he looked he was in the bathroom he gave himself a quick pep talk,Okay Jack,calm down get a hold of yourself she's just another girl!

(JACK'S CONSCIENCE ITALICS)  
_She's not just another girl,she's the girl you've been crushing on over the internet.  
_'O' shut up conscience.  
_But it's true i'm right and you know i'm right.  
_Ugg, shut up.

Jack quickly took out his phone and looked at the time "Holy Shit"Jack screamed to himself and quickly tried to make it to the library but someone bumped into him causing him to stop.

**KIM  
**Kim ran off towards the bathroom and checked the time 3.50,so I have 10 minutes till I have to meet this mystery guy.  
Questions were swarming through Kim's mind like is he cute?Is he nice?Will he like me?These were some off the questions going through Kim's mind right now.  
Kim quickly pulled out her hairbrush and her emergency make-up kit she quickly re-brushed her hair and applied alittle bit of quickly pulled out her phone and checked the the time 3.59 "Holy Shit"she screamed at quickly made her way towards the library but on her way she bumped into a hard surface,a person.

**JACK  
**Jack looked down to see who bumped into him and saw it was the feisty Kim Crawford he really didn't want to get on her bad side considering she's a second degree Black Belt so he bent down to help her up and said "are you okay?" "I'm fine!"She replied in an angry tone "Hey what's your problem I just helped you up and you just act all angry on me!"Jack screamed "I'm sorry,It's just that i'm meeting someone in a minute I really like for the first time and I'm really nervous and I really want to be there on time!"Kim said in one big breath."Slow down Kim,what time do you have to be there?"I asked her "4pm"she replied as she looked at her phone "OMG i've got to go and meet him bye!"she screamed as she ran off."Bye"I screamed back,then I realised what the time was and sprinted off towards the library.

* * *

Jack ran into the library and looked around to see if anyone was in here,then he saw a mob of blonde hair turn the corner so he followed it.I tapped the person o their shoulder and she turned around to reveal herself.

"KIM?"I questioned.

* * *

**The End of the chapter hope you love it I'll try to update soon and keep reviewing to give me ideas till then bye!  
Read and review!**


	5. Avoiding you

**Here I am with another chapter hope you guys like it read and review!  
I don't own Kickin'it  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Avoiding you  
**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet**

Jack ran into the library and looked around to see if anyone was in here,then he saw a mob of blonde hair turn the corner so he followed tapped the person on their shoulder and she turned around to reveal herself.

"Kim?"He questioned.

**CHAPTER** **5**  
**KIM**  
I looked up to see who I had bumped into,it was the one and only Jack Brewer.  
He bent down to help me up and said "are you okay?"why would Jack want to see if I was okay so I replied in a rather harsh tone "I'm fine"Jack had an angry look flush through his eyes when I said that and he just screamed at me "Hey whats your problem,I just helped you up and you just act all angry on me!"I quickly replied by saying "I'm sorry,it's just that i'm meeting someone in a minute I really like for the first time and I'm really nervous and I really want to be there on time!"I said in one big breath "slow down Kim,what time do you have to be there?"Jack asked "4pm"I replied while looking into Jacks eyes,I quickly snapped out of it and quickly pulled out my phone and checked the time "OMG I've got to go and meet him bye"I said while running of towards the library and I heard Jack say a faint "bye".  
I smiled at myself knowing how close I was to the library.I finally opened the doors to the library and took a seat at one of the tables and started to read me book when I heard the doors of the library opened,I closed my book and crept around the corner of the book shelf and walked towards the doors.  
By surprise someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to see Jack Brewer look at me with a questioned look on his face and said one word.  
"Kim?"he asked in a questioning tone.  
**AWKWARD SILENCE  
**"Jack?"I asked with a confused look on my face,"what are you doing here?"I asked  
"Umm,I'm here to meet someone,you?"Jack said "same here,who are you waiting for?"I asked curiously."'O' a girl that I talk to over the internet her name is LOVENOTLIKE539,we arranged to meet here at 4pm today!"Jack said with confidence in his voice "Well I'm here to meet a guy over the internet named STOLEYOURHEART376"I said slowly."wait are you LOVENOTLIKE539?"asked a very confused Jack "Yes,and are you STOLEYOURHEART376?"I questioned "Yep so your the one I've been talking to over the past few months when I really needed someone?"Jack asked"Yep I guess so"Kim finished.  
"You know when we were in the hallways when you bumped into me you said you were going to meet someone you really like:I am that someone aren't I!"He finished with his famous Jack Brewer smirk on his face."Year,but that was before I knew who you were!"Kim with that Kim left the library with a star struck Jackson Brewer.  
**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**  
Kim tried her hardest to avoid Jack for the rest of her life as the very awkward situation that occurred yesterday at the library but it was harder than Kim thought as Jack is in everyone of her classes.  
**JACK**  
For some reason I think Kim was avoiding me the whole day but every once in a while we'll catch each others glare but only lasted for a short amount of time, but that was about to change.I was about to walk up to Kim as she was heading in the direction I was heading when the school slut Donna Tobin stuck her tongue down my throat just as Kim looked at me,it almost looked like Kim was at the verge of tears but I couldn't really tell as she ran into the girls bathroom with her best friend Grace hot on her I just remembered what happened I pushed the slut Donna of me and started yelling at her "What the hell was that for?"Donna just simply said because I wanted to and she stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear "I'm not letting the freak of Seaford have you,I saw your intense glares and I'm just letting her know who's on top!"And with that she walked away leaving Jack to wonder were their glares that obvious?

**TADA I'M FINALLY DONE SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE MY MUM TOOK THE COMPUTER OFF ME:(BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS BECAUSE I'M NOW OFFICIALLY ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!YAY TILL NEXT TIME BYE!  
READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. I'll get you

**Hey I'm back hope you enjoy this chapter and just to let you all know I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 I'll get you  
**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet**

"I'm not letting the freak of Seaford have you,I saw your intense glares and I'm just letting her know who's on top!"And with that she walked away leaving Jack to wonder were there glares that obvious?

**Chapter 6****  
Kim**  
"Kim whats wrong?"Grace questioned I just sobbed louder when Grace said that to me "Ja...Jack was the guy I've been talking to over the internet and he was kissing Donna this morning right in front of me"I said as I sobbed even louder "but I thought you don't like Jack?"Grace questioned "I don't,maybe,I don't know?" I said with a frustrated look on my face."Come on lets get you fixed up,so we can go out and you can forget about your feelings about Jack!"I know I needed to do this but something made me realize maybe I don't want to forget my feelings about Jack,maybe the Jack on the internet is the real Jack and the one t school is a fake.  
BRRIINNGG the bell went so Grace and I decided to go to class even if it kills me,but when I walked out I bumped into someone I never thought would speak to me ever again...Jack Brewer.

**Jack**  
I ran after Kim but she went into the girls bathroom so I waited outside for her.I heard someone sobbing in the bathroom,I listened to the conversation Grace and Kim were having "Kim whats wrong?"I heard Grace ask and Kim just sobbed louder "Ja...Jack was the guy I've been talking to over the internet and he was kissing Donna this morning right in front of me"Only half of that was true Donna kissed me I thought to myself,then I carried on eavesdropping on there conversation...I..I mean carefully listening from a distance."But I thought you don't like Jack?"Grace questioned,now I was really eager to hear what Kim was going to say,"I don't,maybe,I don't know?"I was quite happy that Kim could like me but I was sad about what just happened between I heard Grace talk to Kim "come on lets get you fixed up,so we can go out and you can forget about your feelings for Jack!"That's when I knew they were coming out so I stood up and waited for Kim forgetting about the bell that just went.I saw Kim and Grace walk out looking at each other when Kim bumped into me and I started to explain as best as I can **(I'd like to thank Kickforever for this idea I loved it!**"Kim can we talk?I know your avoiding me and you saw the Donna thing,I really wanna explain!"I begged  
"Explain?...explain what I thought you were different when I didn't know it was you the guy I've been talking to,I thought you were different,but I think I was wrong!"Kim screamed at me.  
"Okay,I just wan't to explain"I said as I was practically on my knees.  
"Okay explain yourself I've got time"Kim said  
"Not here,meet me after class at your locker?"  
"If I do that will you let me alone forever?"I was sad at what Kim said but I had to agree.  
"Yes,but don't forget,your locker after school"I said as she walked away.

* * *

I had just finished setting up a romantic picnic in the park by the lake,her favorite place to go,for Kim and I.  
I made all of her favorite food,lets just say we learnt alot about each other over the internet.I looked at my phone to see the time I still have 15 minutes to buy her a present till I have to meet her at her was worth leaving school cause I might get the girl of my dreams that I love,YES LOVE I've fallen for Kim harder than I thought I would.

**At Kims locker**

I was waiting for Kim leaning against her locker when she FINALLY showed up.  
"Kim come with me I want to show you something"I said gesturing towards the door.  
"Okay but when your done explaining you have to let me alone forever.  
"Okay but follow me"

**Kim**

I was following Jack to where ever he was going when he stopped and gave me a blind fold and said "could you please put this on"I put the blind fold on and Jack stood behind me and guided me,I have to admit I liked the feeling of Jack touching me it sent sparks all through my finally came to a holt and I asked Jack if I could take the blind fold off he finally said "yes" and when I took the blind fold off I was shocked,he did this all for me?He then started to explain everything about Donna "Kim,Donna just walked up to me and kissed me because she was jealous I don't like her and she caught me looking at another girl!and Kim I know I was a jerk but I want you to know that I will change for you because I didn't ask you if it was true you liked me yesterday so I could make fun of you,I asked you that because I really like you too and I'm not gonna bother or talk to you ever again because I had promised you that but atleast I wanted you to know that I'm the same guy you met of the internet and I was acting as a jerk because I'm weak and a insecure boy,and I think this is goodbye..."He then gave me a heart shaped locket and inside of it was a picture of Jack on one side and me on the other,I looked at the back and it said _To my Kimmy I will always_ _love you,Jack._I was at the verge of tears of Jacks little speech he said to me and present he gave started to walk away but I screamed his name I ran towards him and he turned around and lifted me off the ground and sinned me around a couple of times before putting me down and placing his lips on mine this was a long passionate kiss and fulled with love when we finally broke apart we both had the biggest grins on our faces.  
"Hey Kim,will you do me the honor of becoming my Girlfriend?"I couldn't help but giggle  
"Ummm...let me think about it,YES!"I screamed  
"You wanna eat some food I made your favorite"Jack asked me  
"sure,but before we go can you please put this me"I said as I held up the necklace.  
"Sure"Jack said as he placed it around my neck and carefully clipped it up.  
"This is so Cliche"I said and Jack laughed alittle  
"A perfect beginning to a perfect life"we both said in illusion.

**I hope you love it do you think I should  
****1)Carry on writing this story?  
2)Make a sequel to this story about what happens when Kim gets pregnant,haves babies?  
3)Finish it altogether with just a epilogue?  
You choose and tell me what you think give me ideas if you can  
Please read and review!  
I'll post a authors note telling you what I'm going to do**  
**Till next time Bye!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE very important

**Hey guys this is not a chapter but I've decided to write an Epilogue because I do not know how to carry on this story and the epilogue got the most votes.  
The second one also got a couple of votes so if you want me to do it than tell me your ideas cause I've got nun and if I could put all the ideas in to a story then I will make it and I'll tell you if I'm doing it in a couple of days or at the end of my epilogue!  
REVIEW TELL ME YOUR IDEAS and the epilogue will be up in a couple of days and could you also give me ideas on that because it's my first one!  
Till next time bye!**


	8. Epilogue part 1

**Here guys this is the Epilogue of this story and the first one I'm going to write so sorry if it's bad.  
I don't own Kickin'it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Epilogue Part 1  
**

* * *

**Previously on Secret life over the internet**  
"Hey Kim,will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"I couldn't help but giggle  
"Ummm...let me think about it...YES!"I screamed.  
"You wanna eat some food I made your favorite"Jack asked me,"Sure but before we go can you please out this on me"I said as I held up the necklace.  
"Sure"Jack said as he placed it around my neck and carefully clip it up.  
"This is so cliche"I said as Jack laughed alittle.  
"A perfect beginning to a perfect life"we both said in illusion.

* * *

**4 years later****  
Jacks P.O.V**  
"Kimberly Ann Crawford, will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife?"when I asked Kim that question I could see she was on the verge of stood up and brought me up with her, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought her lips to mine and I instantly kissed pulled apart looked at me and said "does that answer your question"I knew that was definitely a yes but I decided to play around a bit "no that doesn't answer I think I need another one" I said whilst pointing towards my lips she just giggled and kissed me again half way through the kiss I picked her up and spun her around in circles and put her down and broke apart the walked hand in hand towards the house we own.

**6 months later (sorry for all the time skips)**

**Kims P.O.V**  
"Grace can you help me with the last minute wedding details?"I asked my best friend/maid of see tomorrows the wedding and I am freaking out so much I puked twice this helped me choose the wedding cake/invitations/setting and my dancing as you all know I can't dance to save my is my bachelorette party and I'm looking forward to when the girls Grace, Kelsey and Julie are coming over.

**7.00pm tonight**  
DING DONG, the bell for my front door went off and in walked the girls, Jack and the guys went to a bar while we stayed here.  
"Hey guys I ordered pizza "Grace screamed from the kitchen putting away all the sweets she brought for tonight.  
"So guys what you wanna do?"I asked then Kelsey said "truth or dare".We all sat on the floor in the living room and started playing when the door bell rang I stood up and screamed "pizza time"I quickly paid for the pizza and set it down on the floor in the living room and we all started to attack at it forgetting about the managed to finish all 3 pizzas under 5 minutes so we all had a belly ache."So you wanna plat truth and dare now?"Kelsey asked and we all agreed."Kelsey you first "I said she then looked at Julie and said "truth or dare?" "Umm...truth"Kelsey just sat there with a hand on her chin in a thinking position "Have you ever considered doing 'IT' with Milton?"Kelsey asked with a smirk on her face we could all see Julies cheeks go a bright shade of red then she slowly nodded we all gasped in shock "OMG I never new Julie could be such a bad girl"Grace said and laughed and eventually we all joined in."Grace your turn"Julie said we all looked at Grace who looked at me "Kim have you and Jack ever done 'IT'?And if you have when did you do it last?"I looked at Grace in disbelief "wait a sec you didn't ask if I wanted truth or dare!" I said pointing at Grace with a smirk on my face then Grace said "truth or dare?"I didn't wanna say truth or they were going to make me answer that question so I said "dare" Graces smirk got wider then she said"okay, I dare you to answer the question" the girls scooted alittle closer to me I nuzzled me face into a pillow I was holding and took a deep breath and answer the question "yes jack and I have done 'IT' and the last time we did it was 3 weeks ago"just as I said that I needed to puke so I stood up and ran into the bathroom with the girls following hot on my I finished I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.I then said "stupid pizza there must have been something in there"then all the girls nodded except for Grace who looks like she just realized something "what is it Grace"I asked with a confused look on my face "we all ate the pizza so why arn't we throwing up"Grace said "maybe I got the one bad slice"I said then Grace said "Kim did you and Jack use protection?"my eyes went super wide I swear they could of popped out of there sockets I then mumbled "NO" Graces eyes went wide and said "Kim are you pregnant?" I just looked at them and said "I don't know"just then Kelsey ran out the room and came back with a pregnancy test I then asked "where did you get this?" "'O' I was going to give it to you so you could take it on you honey moon" I nodded my head and grabbed the test from her hand they all walked out and I locked the door I sat on the toilet and did what I needed to do and looked at what I got it was alittle red plus sign I screamed so loud I think New Zealand could hear me.I ran out the room and screamed to the girls  
"I'M PREGNANT!"we all jumped around in circles and then I said "what should I tell Jack?"

**Okay so that was the first part of my epilogue I can't wait for you to read the second but to do so I need reviews!  
****P.S-Sorry for not posting I had a bit of writers block:(  
Please Read and Review  
****Till next time Bye!****  
**


End file.
